You gave me a chance
by xShine
Summary: Asuka Hikari, driven out of her house when the only person who cared for her passes away. Nowhere else left to go, Yamamoto Takeshi gives her a place to stay. Why? He'll tell us when he's ready.


xShine: klike, as my gift for finally finishing my exams, here's a Takeshi Yamamoto oneshot! (:

Kyoya Hibari: Tch, Herbivore, don't forget your disclaimer. -/-

xShine: Aw, I'm sorry. No need to be so grumpy, Kyo-chan.

Kyoya Hibari: Whatever.

xShine: Well, Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Doesn't belong to me. Especially Yamamoto Takeshi (:

* * *

><p>Oneshot Request. Dedicated to: MayaChaaaaan! (:<p>

* * *

><p>What did I do to deserve this? I stood there sitting in the park bench, shocked about the news. I stayed there until I felt little droplets of water fall from the sky. Oh <em>great.<em> I still sat there, sitting, the rain getting stronger, drenching me. What's the point anymore? There's no one going to tell me "Hikaru! Get inside! You'll catch a cold!" No. She was the person that cared about me the most. And now she's... she's _gone._ She was... she was my guardian. If I coul-, suddenly, I stopped feeling the cool raindrops splashing on my abnormally warm skin. Startled, I look up and there stood was Yamamoto Takeshi shielding me from the cold rain.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?" he asked, worry evident in his eyes.

"Taka-chan...she's gone." I say, sobbing, clenching his shirt as if, for support.

"Hikaru, you're gonna catch a cold, you know?" Yamamoto says, smiling sadly.

"What's the point..." I mumbled.

"Hikaru, come on. I'll walk you home." He offered.

"No. I don't wanna go back there. I'm not welcome anymore."

"H-Hikaru-chan. Come on then, I'll let you stay at my house."

"Will you?" I ask looking at him, "Will you _really?"_

"Of course. Now come on!" Yamamoto says, dragging me.

* * *

><p>His mom was really nice. She gave me a room, and even bought me new clothes to stay in. I felt really guilty for taking all the stuff they used with the money they could use buying their son or anyone else something. After a few weeks, I started to feel really comfortable with them. Like I <em>belonged<em> to the family. Hilarious, right? Knowing what I was starting to feel, it scared me. I still couldn't accept this all. I feel like I didn't deserve any hospitality they were giving me. With that, I left, leaving a little note saying:

"_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Yamamoto and Takeshi,_

_I feel like I don't deserve any of this you are giving me. I don't think I can accept this. I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly without saying goodbye but I couldn't say this to you guys, face to face. Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto, thank you for acting like the parents I've always wanted. You guys mean a lot to me. Truth is, I love you guys. Thank you for everything you have done for me. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Asuka Hikari."_

* * *

><p>Takeshi's POV<p>

'I finally made up my mind. I'm going to confess to Hikari.' I think, getting closer to the door. As I opened it, I shout, "Hikari-chan!"

No answer. I try again, "Hikari-chan?" I kept shouting, looking everywhere around the house. Probably not the best idea, but I checked her bedroom last.

I knocked, "Hikari?" I say, desperate in hearing her soft gentle voice but to no avail, there was no response. I open the door more widely and see that the room was tidied up and saw a small note in the neatly folded bed.

'What? That idiot! I... I love you too! Where'd she run off to?' After reading her note, I called my parents informing them of what I just realized and ran out the house to look for her. I decided to head for the very same park I saw her just a few weeks ago and there she was, sitting in the exact same bench.

"IDIOT!" She yelled at me, realizing I looked for her as I stood in front of her, "Why did you look for me?"

"Because...," I started, "Because my parents would get sad if they found out." I lied. I'm so terrible.

"O-oh..." She drifted off, disappointment evident in her eyes.

Once again, it started to rain. Creepy coincidence. But, good thing I brought an umbrella hearing it _might _rain.

She smiled weakly, "Just like last time, huh?"

"Hikari...do you really want to know why I did all this, and came looking for you?

"Yes." She whispered.

"Well-, because," I stopped stuttering and leaned in and gave her a short yet sweet kiss, "I hope that explains it." I say slowly, grinning.

"I...I love you too." She says, smiling.

People always ask me what Hikari Asuka is to me. And now, I finally realized just what she is.

She is my _sunshine,_ lighting up my path.

* * *

><p>Hikari's POV<p>

"Hikari! Don't feel that way! You are like a daughter to us! And well, now, you're our **Daughter-in-law.**" Yamamoto's parents scolded, yet teased.

"H-hai. Gomenasai." I say, smiling.

"That's more like it," They say together, "Hikari, would you like to help me prepare dinner?"

"I'd love to."

Yamamoto Takeshi. He is my inspiration. He makes me feel unconditional happiness. And more importantly, he gave me a chance to start anew. I hope to share my future with Yamamoto Takeshi, The man I love.

* * *

><p>xShine: I am NOT satisfied with this. : Oh well. You see, my little mind factory shut down and very little plot ideas came to mind. This was what I squeezed out. :P , Damn. It's all angsty again. Blame this song:

youtube . com /watch/?v=jBpKmmIL1Sg

I love this song. I love the way it's so gentle and all. Haha. Well, Thank you for reading. Please avoid insulting reviews, I really gave effort in this, but I'm still a bit tired for not sleeping much yet. I hope you somewhat, still liked the story though. Don't forget to Sub and Review! :)


End file.
